


the only sound

by turningoverwill



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anthony is a big softy, kate is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningoverwill/pseuds/turningoverwill
Summary: Inspired by the promptdancing together, one of them takes the other's hand, kisses itHe doesn’t reply as he takes one of her hands in his, and places his other on the small of her back, bringing her into his body. Kate’s hand automatically comes to rest on his shoulder.“What are you doing?”“Dancing with my wife.” As if it is most obvious, which Anthony supposes it should be.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 24
Kudos: 187





	the only sound

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt list on tumblr and I couldn't get this out of my head, and I had to post it before it got away from me.

Anthony observes as his wife paces in their chambers from his perch on the settee. She is tense, and although he is unable to hear what she mutters under her breath, the sight causes a smile to form. He checks his father’s watch, _they have time_ , before securing it back in its pocket. 

They are due at a ball hosted by some lady or other, one of the very last of the season, and his wife is anxious; this will be the first ball they have attended since the incident with the carriage. He would be more than happy to stay home, to entertain his wife in their chambers, but he knows that despite her worries, she is excited to attend after spending much of the summer thwarted by a broken leg.

There had been dramatic ponderings at breakfast regarding her ability to dance, and whether she would even recall how after so long. Anthony’s quip asking if she had ever been able to had not been appreciated, and he had been met with a scowl. One he had been able to kiss away, but his wife’s nerves remained. He knows her nervousness is about more than just whether she can remember how to quadrille, and he wants to be the one to drum any fears away. 

“Maddie, are you able to allow me a moment with my wife please?” His wife’s maid, who had been laying out the jewellery Kate is yet to put on, looks to his wife, who has ceased her pacing at his words. She nods her acquiescence, raising a brow in his direction. Maddie curtsies and leaves the room as Anthony murmurs a “thank you”. 

He stands and crosses from where he sat under the window to where his wife stands, a note of mirth in her eyes. “What are you up to?”

He doesn’t reply as he takes one of her hands in his, and places his other on the small of her back, bringing her into his body. Kate’s hand automatically comes to rest on his shoulder. 

“What are you doing?”

“Dancing with my wife.” As if it is most obvious, which Anthony supposes it should be. 

“But there’s no music?” He starts to sway slowly on the spot, no specific steps in mind, and he thrills in the way Kate’s fingers move to the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“There isn’t? Then why does it feel like there is a merry symphony playing where my heart should be?” Her eyes are soft at his words, and the rhythm in his chest misses a beat. 

“I was not aware I had married a secret poet.” There is a teasing lilt to her voice. 

“You haven’t, I’m simply a man in love.” Tears fill her eyes, and Anthony lays a lingering kiss to her forehead, as the movement of their feet and bodies continues. 

There are no words, at least for a moment. The only sound is the swish of Kate’s skirts, and Anthony leans his head against his wife’s as his eyes close; warm and content, more than he ever thought possible. 

He’s not sure how long they spend dancing to the tune that strings them together, maybe a verse, or maybe a whole song, but for Anthony, it’s not long enough. Just as he’s sure they both feel the swell of their silent orchestra, their gentle lull is interrupted by a knocking at the door.

“Lady Bridgerton? Do you still require my assistance?” It’s Maddie. Their dance has come to an end. 

He leans his mouth towards Kate’s ear. “This evening will be fine, I’ll be at your side always. We can dance just like this if it would please you. And, if for whatever reason you wish to leave, whether it is your leg or anything else, we will do so the moment you express such an inclination.”

Kate’s voice is quiet as she talks to his chest. “I know I’m being silly, and a ninny, and I know that most likely I won’t be dancing with anyone other than you-”

“Others value unbruised toes too much.”

She tuts as she hits his chest, but when she looks up at him, he knows she appreciates his play for levity. 

“You’re not a ninny; I would never have married you if you were.” Before Kate can retort with something that’s sure to have Anthony rolling his eyes, he leans down to touch his lips to hers; his smile a reflex at the sigh she releases as she relaxes. “I love you.”

“I know.” She scrunches her nose, and Anthony can’t help but kiss it. “Thank you for the dance, my lord.”

“It was an honour, my lady, but I do believe your maid is waiting.” Kate leans up for one more kiss before calling out to Maddie. 

“You may enter, Maddie.”

As Maddie re-enters the room, he gathers Kate’s hands in his. His eyes do not stray from hers as he brings her hands to his lips, and presses a lingering kiss to them as he steps back. “I shall wait for you downstairs.”

He lets go and Kate goes to sit at her vanity as Maddie wastes no time in pinning the last few strands of hair. Anthony indulges himself for a second to look before turning to leave. 

“Anthony?” He pauses as he reaches the door, fingers curled around the handle, and he looks back over his shoulder. Kate’s eyes meet his through the mirror, shining with the same joyous melody as his. “I love you too,” and he feels the music take tempo in his soul once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and let me know what you thought! ❤


End file.
